New lunar cycle:
by johnamoris
Summary: Naruto readies to face the world but this time he is not alone. a new family to support him, and a plan for revenge that will bring about a world of chaos. it will be up to Naruto and his friends to save the world but will his new strength be enough. o/c strong Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Hello there beautiful readers. This is the begging of a long story so I hope your ready lol. Many hours have been spent writing the plot, and I think it's time to bring it all together. I am really hoping that readers are up to speed with who the original characters are. ill try describe them as best as I can but I really want to focus on the story. It starts a lil before the beginning in order to introduce a new face that will change the course of history, for better or for worse.

Declaimer I do not own any rights to naruto

Claimer I wish I did

It was a rainy night in the village. The soft sounds of water tapping on the roof echoed through the halls, and standing near the window was woman who held a picture to her chest. She stared at the dark clouds wondering if the sky was crying for her.

A knock at the door got her attention. She turned to see her husband walking in. He had on his shinobi gear and his white robe with the forth symbol written on it in his arms. It was dark but you could easily see his golden blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Kushina. I have been called to the Hokage tower; I didn't want to leave without saying anything," the man looked at his wife, she tried to hide her puffed up eyes with her long red hair but he could still see traces of tears she must of wiped before he had came in.

He quickly crossed the room to wrap het in his arms. He felt her tense form begin to relax.

She broke the hug and rubbed her eyes. "I am sorry Minato. I just can't believe that after two years no survivors have been found. I refuse to believe it. I can't… I can't be the last one," Kushina looked down to the picture in her hand. It was her family and her before she left Uzushiogakue. She was standing with the village elder and a woman who looked to be her older sister.

"Kushina I have never seen this picture before, who is that standing beside you," Minato asked.

"She is my sister Luna Uzumaki, a true genius in Fūinjutsu. The last I heard was the village elder had sent her out to learn from sealing masters around the world. I know she is still out there somewhere Minato," the red head squeezed the picture a little harder.

"I promise you, now that I am Hokage I will do everything in my power to find her Kushina," Minato told her planting a kiss on her forehead.

Kushina cheeks' brighten as she stared into her husband's eyes; she knew that he always kept his promises. "I will hold you to it you. Ho-kage-sama," She brought her hand around the blondes' neck to pull him into a deep kiss.

Near the borders of earth and fire country, a set of hazel eyes surveyed the land around her. She had short crimson hair that went down to her shoulders, and had on gray shinobi gear over black shirt and pants. Her gray cloak flowed in the wind with the Uzumaki spiral on the back.

It had been almost two years since she got the news of her village's destruction. In that time she had sworn that Kumogakure and Iwagakure would burn.

A baby cry broke the silence of the night. Luna looked into her arms at her infant son. He had red hair, ruby colored eyes, and dark tanned skin.

"Shh shh shhh Amori, we will be at your new home soon," Luna rocked her little one.

A sharp whistle was all the warning she had to quickly dodge a kunai. She jumped into a tree as three people forms appeared from the shadows. They all wore grey anbu gear, each with their own mask, and Iwa headbands.

" _Shit they were faster than I expected,"_ Kushina thought, she took out a seal from her back pouch and placed it on her wrist. "Accelerate" she yelled activating the seal. Chakra started to cloak around her.

The anbu tensed at the sudden flare of chakra. Before any of them could move Luna disappeared in a burst of speed. The anbu taking point was defenseless when Luna flashed in front of him driving a kunai into his skull.

The remaining anbu jumped into action and rushed her, but were unable to match her speed. Luna ducked under a hook and landed a devastating open palm sending the anbu crashing into his partner and straight through a tree. The anbu struggled to stand up, and failed to notice the seal on his chest

"Kai"

The seal burst into a massive flame that burnt up the two anbu instantly.

Luna took a minute to appreciate her luck that the anbu must have been rookies as she turned to head into fire country, but found she was unable to move. Glancing down she saw a long string of shadow had connected with her own.

Six anbu surrounded her. Their leader wore a dog mask. What caught her attention was that they were wearing leaf headbands.

"Uzumaki Luna. We have been looking for you,"

Walking through the streets of Konoha was one very happy red head. She was nearly skipping with joy for one very big reason. She had done a pregnancy test that morning and it was positive. Kushina Uzumaki was pregnant.

She was doing some early shopping for dinner. " _Minato is going to be so surprised. I can't wait to see his face,"_ She giggled to herself.

"Good morning Kushina-san," Kushina turned to see a familiar face of Hatake Kakashi walking towards her. He was in his pre-teens with spiky silver hair. He was wearing his anbu gear with his trademark facemask covering the lower half of his face while his headband covered his right eye. He was one of her husband's students.

"Good morning Kakashi-kun, I haven't seen you in days. Is my husband overworking you again? That man sometimes forgets people need to rest," Kushina began to rant.

"Thank you for worrying Kushina-san. I was out on an important mission, which is why I am here. The fourth has asked me to bring you to the tower," Kakashi said. He knew if he let Kushina get on roll there would be no end to it.

"Aw Kakashi-chan your going to escort little old me there, how sweet of you," Kushina wrapped her arm around Kakashi's, much to the teens embarrassment. "Let's go than we don't want to keep the Hokage waiting do we."

Not too far down the street a pair of eyes watched the interaction with flames in his eyes. "So my eternal rival is all ready letting his spring time of youth burn brightly, I cannot let myself fall behind. I too will escort a pretty woman and if I cannot than I will run around the village 1000 times and if I cannot do that than I will do 1000 one handed push up Yosh." The villagers stared at the young teen in green spandex scream to the air.

"Did you hear something," Kushina asked?

"Not a word," Kakashi replied as they got to the front of the Hokage tower.

"Thanks for being such a gentlemen Kakashi," Kushina thanked her escort who gave her an eye smile before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

She made her way up to the Hokage's office, now beginning to wonder why she had to summon. Normally if Minato wanted to talk to her he would simply use his Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport to her, all though she did hit him pretty hard with a pan the last time he did that.

She knocked on the door

"Come in Kushina," Minato called from inside

Kushina walked inside but found she couldn't take another step when her eyes landed on red hair and Uzumaki spiral.

"Hello imouto, it's been a long time,"

YAY chapter 1

Probably going to be my shortest Chapter but I thought it would flow better if I ended this one here.

I think I will keep the traditional names of the characters original jutsu, but use English for my own jutsu. Mainly because I naruto fans are used to the orginal justu and it will be easier to write and read it that way.

Love you Naruto world,


	2. Chapter 2

So time to bring in chapter

Special thanks to Novrier, I will do my best to tune my action scenes up, and give better explanation to Ms Luna my sealing master.

Also I didn't know my breaks didn't transfer over, so I will use a different way.

Okay you awesome readers let's get into it.

* * *

Time hadfroze for Kushina Uzumaki as her brain tried to process who was in front of her. Those hazel eyes, red hair, and smug grin, this was defiantly her sister. She felt something trailing down her face but didn't care. Her sister was here right in front of her. Luna had cut her hair short giving her an exotic look. She was wearing gray shinobi gear that didn't look like it was from the leaf village, and she could see her hour glass figure that she was hiding under her gray cloak. Luna was still every bit as beautiful as she remembered.

Luna felt her heart ache; she had not realized how much she had missed her little sister until now. "Well are you going to stand there crying all day, that's so like you," Luna teased examining Kushina. She was wearing a green dress over a white sleeveless shirt that gave her the appearance of a normal citizen, but Luna could feel the power of her sister and see how great in shape she was. It showed that Kushina had grown up into a great shinobi.

"Wow Kushina you have really developed over the years," Luna joked as her sister turned bright red breaking her out of her stupor.

"Shut up! After all this time that's what you have to say," Kushina stormed over to get into Luna face, "I bet your still scaring off all the guys, with that obnoxious attitude of yours,"

"What was that name they called you."

"Don't you dare."

"O ya wasn't it something like Hot-Blooded Habanero," Luna began to laugh when Kushina hair started to glow a tint of red.

"Well at least I am not a tomboy," Kushina shot back trying her best to keep from exploding.

Luna stroke her best pose placing a hand behind her head and on her hip "There is nothing boyish about me, right Minato-kun," She purred out the Hokage name and had to stop herself from falling over as she saw her sisters face go from screaming for murder to stunned. The reason was what Minato had in his arms.

The young Hokage was standing near his desk cradling a little baby with red hair. Kushina mouth hung open while looking between her sister and the baby.

"Are you going to say hi to your nephew," Luna asked Kushina.

Minato looked up to give his wife a smile before walking over to her. Kushina gently took the baby into her arms. "Hey there little one, I'm your aunty," she whispered to him softly while trying to fight back a new round of tears.

"His name is Amori," Luna told Kushina over her shoulder "Amori Uzumaki,"

"You baka, where have you been this whole time. I thought… I thought that I was all that was left," Kushina could no longer hold back her tear as they fell from her eyes.

Luna wrapped her sister in a hug. "I am sorry Kushina, but there were things I needed to accomplish before I could come here," Luna pulled out a scroll and unraveled it revealing several seals. She placed it on the floor and passed her hand over one, creating a puff of smoke and a crib to appear.

"I think it's time I told you why your men found me near the border of earth country lord Hokage," Luna addressed Minato. Kushina walked over to the crib to lay down Amori in order to pay full attention to what her sister was going to say.

"I should start off by telling you that my skills in Fūinjutsu are beyond any Uzumaki before me. My years of traveling have helped me develop a variety of sealing techniques and hundreds of ways to use them. I have perfected a seal that completely masks your use of chakra even while performing jutsu, another seal I have mastered is the transfer of chakra, using one seal to absorb chakra over time until it is needed and another to activate it allowing the chakra to be used all at once to grant a major boost to ones speed, strength or to replenish ones own chakra. My most dangerous seal has the ability to take down the most powerful shinobi if caught off guard, when placed on an unsuspecting enemy the seal will draw in ying and yang chakra of that person, which in turn blocks them from being able to mold chakra. It is with these seal that I was able to sneak into Kumo and Iwa," Luna said taking a minute to allow the blond Hokage to analyze what she just said.

Minato thought about the practical uses of Luna seals. Enemy sensor ninja would not be able to track Anbu units even if they were to use jutsu, and if teams kept a number of those chakra seals on hand than they would be able to outlast an onslaught of enemies, or give them the boost to quickly take their enemy out. These two seals would help his shinobi forces but it was her last seal that was a true work of genius. Ying and yang chakra was the base of all chakra; it represented the ability to manifest Justus either physically, like fire and earth jutsu, or out of imagination, like genjustu. If what she was saying was true than her seal could render even a Kage level ninja to nothing more than a normal foot soldier.

"What did you accomplish in Iwa and Kumo," Minato asked sternly. He had no love for those villages but as Hokage he would not be able to protect her at the risk of war if Luna had done something rash.

Kushina knew that tone of voice and really hoped that her sister wasn't a foolish enough to attempt to take on two hidden villages on her own.

"I snuck into these villages for a simple reason, to kill their Kage," Luna answered

Minato's eyes narrowed Kumo and Iwa would gladly throw their entire army in order to avenge a fallen kage.

"I was unable to accomplish my mission, both Kage were extremely protected. However I did strike a critical blow to both of their military strength," Luna followed up

Kushina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she knew even Konoha wouldn't come out of a war with two of the big five hidden ninja villages with our major loses.

"What exactly did you than," Minato asked again

"As you know the Uzumaki have been handling sealing bijous for generations. We have no equal when it comes to capturing and sealing those demons," Luna began to explain but Minatos eyes were all ready beginning to widen at what she was implying.

"I used my knowledge to track down their jinchuuriki and seal away their Bijou. I was able to find the five tails in Iwa and the eight tails in Kumo," Luna said.

Minato slammed his fist against desk as his eyes wandered to where Amori lay. "You didn't,"

"I did lord Hokage Amori and his brother to be, are the new jinchuuriki of these beast," Luna said while she rubber a small circle on her stomach.

Kushina could only gasp, she herself was a jinchuuriki and it was not a life you wished upon anyone especially not your own child. She stared at her sister not knowing what to say.

"Don't give me that look Kushina, you carry the strongest Bijou. Yet you are still able to have a life, I ask for the same for my children. Lord Hokage the least the leaf could do is offer us a place to stay after abandoning my people and letting our village get destroyed, or will you turn your back on us again," Luna pleaded with desperation in her voice. She had risked everything to make it to Konoha, she needed to stay here.

Her words crashed through to Minato as he glanced at his wife. He was one of the few people who wanted to rush to Uzu aid but the council had voted against it. He didn't think he could make a decision that would undoubtedly crush Kushina's heart.

Luna saw the how hesitant Minato was, "lord Hokage my seals are the best in the world, Iwa and Kumo would never discover that my boys are jinchuuriki until they are needed by the village. I will also pledge that the under me the Uzumaki clan will serve to protect this village as if it was our own," Luna kneeled down in front of the blond. "Please Hokage-sama."

Minato knew that if those villages found out that the leaf stole their Bijou than they would find a way to go war. However bringing in two Bijou and the Uzumaki clan into the ranks of Konoha would boost their military capabilities. The fact the he alone nearly single handily defeated Iwa, his old sensei was considered one of the strongest shinobi in the world, and that old man Sarutobi was still as powerful as ever gave him the confidence that no one would be provoking the leaf any time soon.

He crossed his arms over his chest before giving a sigh. "If you can swear that your seals can completely hide their presence than I would accept the Uzumaki into our village, but you must take on all duties as clan head. Also I want to keep the fact that they are jinchuuriki an SS secret, if word ever got out than I am sure that Kumo and Iwa would find a way to retaliate."

Luna jumped up and wrapped the Hokage in her arms, "Thank you, thank you, thank you,"

"hem hem," Kushina coughed giving the two a slightly annoyed look before Luna jumped into her arms " Did you hear that Kushina, the Uzumaki are here to stay," Luna yelled happily as she dragged her over to Amori who was still sleeping in his crib.

Minato massaged the temples of his head. He knew that not telling the village council had its risk, but he didn't know if all of them where trust worthy especially with the way the Uchia had been acting recently. Minato was no fool. He knew that there would be some clans who will feel threatened by the power the Uzumaki clan now held and would demand that the Bijous be given to one of them. Looking to his loving wife was watching over her nephew, he made a choice. He would protect the legacy of Uzu.

Kushina pushed her hair behind her "You know I was so worried that my little one wouldn't have any family to play with," she said while caressing Amoirs cheek.

Minatos eyes widened, "Wait Kushina are you saying," he said barely able to get his word out his mouth.

Kushina turned toward her partner, "Yup Minato. You're going to be a dad," She laughed when he nearly backed into his table. Then he walked over to her with a huge grin in his, pulling her into his arms.

"And you Kushina are going to be one beautiful mom," Minato told her as they held each other's gaze

"Okay well I think I'll give you a minute," Luna said while picking up Amori and resealing the crib. She exited the room completely forgotten. "What will I do now," She wondered heading down the hall way

"Luna," She turned to Minato rushing towards her.

"Minato did you just stiff my sister," Luna said pointing a finger at his face.

"What no," He blushed "I'm a clone listen go to the Chunin behind the desk on the 1st floor and ask them to set you up in manor C, he will help you get settled. Kushina should swing by later. Tomorrow we will introduce you to the council has clan head, and one last thing. Mine and Kushina relationship is not public so can you keep that between us. Welcome to Konoha," He said with a bright smile before disappearing.

* * *

Later that night Luna was wondering around her new manor. She couldn't believe the size of this place, she really was in the blondies debt now. She was placing several security seals around various walls, some to absorb chakra, some to allow her to know if any intruders entered, and some to produce a very painful shock to those foolish enough to do so.

The Shinobi from the land of whirlpools were notorious for booby traps, it what made it so difficult to conquer that three Hidden villages had to combine their strength to destroy them.

Looking up at the moon she thought back to all people of her village. She wanted nothing more but to avenge them all. But as she remembered how her sister held Amori in her arms, a smile crept on her face. There was no way she could she could turn her boys into weapons. She would find another way to take her revenge. She just needed time. She placed a hand on her belly, lots of time.

Back the Hokage office Minato watched his wife walk out the door when he felt the appearance of three people appear in the room.

"So what do you guys think," Minato asked the new arrivals with his chin resting on his hands.

The first to speak had long white hair that looked like a lion's mane, and wore an olive green long sleeve shirt with a red vest over it, and with and matching pants.

"My spies confirm that both Iwa and Kumo are searching for their jinchuuriki, but have yet to find any leads. They are doing their best to keep it hidden from other villages" He reported

The next to speak was the Shinobi with a dog mask

"We were able to see her chakra seal in action; it granted her the speed to quickly take on three anbu. For a moment I believed it was a copy of your jutsu lord Hokage. Though I believe that she most have placed a seal to cloak her chakra because the Iwa Anbu did not perceive her as a threat till it was too late, which means they didn't know who she was other than a possible spy," Dog said

The last to speak was a man much older than the others in the room but still held aura of power around him. He was known for his knowledge and wisdom. He wore a white robe with the kanji third embodied in its back.

"I would have to agree with your choice not to inform the council. Thanks to Jiraiya spy network we can tell Iwa and Kumo have no knowledge of the involvement of Luna Uzumaki. However the bigger threat would be a power struggle between the clans here in our village. I have little doubt that either the Uchia or the Hyuga clan will feel threatened with their position as Konoha elite clan with the Uzumaki holding three bijou and the ability to control them. But even with this threat, turning away the chance to have two more bijou and the sealing arts the Uzumaki poses would be foolish. We cannot allow another village to take them in," the third explained. He himself was against turning people into weapons but knew that other villages would not have the same mind state.

Minato took in all the information from the people he most trusted.

"Okay for now Kakashi I would like you to keep tabs on Luna, and watch over Kushina, ill ask her to move into the new Uzumaki manor until our child is born. Jiraiya I would like you to continue monitoring Kumo and Iwa, you have my authorization to silence anyone who catches wind of Luna , you have to grant us enough time to train our young ones for the future. Sooner or later we will have to confront those villages and we will have to be ready. Hiruzen I would like you to vouch for Luna tomorrow at the council meeting, I'm sure with our votes most the clans would follow. If she is acting clan head than i am hoping she develops a connection with the village over the years, strong enough to teach us some of her Fūinjutsu," Minato ordered

All three men nodded their heads.

Minato turned to gaze at the moon, _"things are starting to get interesting around here."_

* * *

So I believe Fūinjutsu has some outstanding possibilities, and I can't wait to get deeper into the story to show how awesome they could be.

I wonder how the council will react now that the Uzumaki clan has made their return.

I hope the council doesn't find out about the new jinchuuriki, there are spies all over the place.

Stay awesome


End file.
